


im here

by ambeedec29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	im here

stiles has panic attacks used to get them a lot when his mom was sick and after she died luckly he had scott who soon realized that crowding him into a little ball and covering him like a human blanket while whispering in his ear ur ok ur not alone match my breathing try to get ur heart beat to match mine worked to calm him down after a while they stopped happening as often and finally stoped for the most part that is until scott got turned into a werewolf and then having isaac erica boyd and eventually jackson join dareks pack and having them all nearly get killed happend and now the panic attacks r back but at least now when he has one he curls up and scott isaac erica boyd and yes jackson will cover him and if that's not enough darek will join in which helps for some reason he thinks has to do with the whole darek being his alpha even if he's human and the connection isn't as strong  
stiles stumbles into the new and approved hale house he feels like he can't breath right he's gulping in huge breaths of air jackson runs to his side and picks him up and lays him on the couch stiles instantly curls up and jackson lays over him  
jackson-"ur ok breath come on u know the drill match my heartbeat breath with me ok"  
jackson breaths in deeply and lets it out slowly over an over  
stiles-"need"  
stiles breathes harshly  
stiles-"more"  
jackson-"I'm the only one here stiles everyones gone"  
stiles breathing only gets worse hearing that but jackson gets an idea  
jackson-"stiles I'm goin to go up stairs for a second ok ill be right back"  
jackson quickly gets up using his wolf speed to go to each of the rooms grabing the comforter off all of their beds and bring them to dareks room and piling them on the floor he runs down scoops stiles off the couch and lays him on dareks bed molding the blankets all around stiles like there warm bodys cuddling against him and settling back down on top of him to continue whispering  
jackson-"there u go stiles were all here all surrounding u we will keep u safe just follow my breathing"  
jackson continues his breathing demonstration and eventually stiles catches on and calms down jackson keeps whispering  
jackson-"im here ur fine ill protect u stiles nothing will hurt u"  
jackson realizes stiles breathing and heartbeat has evened out and that stiles is asleep he starts to lift up but stiles has his shirt fisted in one of his hands holding him in place he pushes scotts blanket thats wraped around stiles front onto the floor carefully takes its place and hugs stiles to his chest rubbing is back with the arm wrapped around his waist he knows stiles will wake up in a few minutes that when he has an attack that's bad he will sleep for 10 15 minutes so his body can rejuvenate stiles stires where hes tucked against jackson he looks up to face jackson  
stiles-"umm hi I'm sorry about that thanks for helping me I know u don't really like me and u think I'm annoying and where is everyone anyways I don't know what happened I was at home goin through the cupboards to find something when I found a picture of my mom dad and me at this lake we use to go to before she got sick and I could feel an attack coming on so I drove over here and there wasn't any cars in the driveway so it got worse and"  
jackson kissed him just a simple press of his lips against stiles which shut stiles up  
stiles-"umm what what was that"  
jackson-"a kiss"  
stiles-"but u don't even like me and ur straight and how did u know I'm gay does everyone know ohh god am I that obvious shit"  
jackson kisses him again turning him on his back and he leans on an elbow so the top half of his body is hovering over stiles he tangles there fingers togther and pins stiles hand to the pillow next to his head before pulling back so their noses r rubbing together  
jackson-"shut up stiles"  
stiles nods his head  
stiles-"yeah I I can do that"  
jackson-"Im glad ur ok when I saw u I freaked out and then my wolf kinda took over and told me to calm down and then it wasn't working so I started to freak out again and I was thinking and I know ur not a wolf or anything but i thought having the scent of everyone around u might work so I got everyones comforter and"  
stiles laughs jackson looks at him confused  
stiles-"and u say I talk a lot"  
jackson-"its not funny u really freaked me out stiles"  
stiles slowly leans in and kisses him jackson presses into and slides into position ontop of stiles deepening the kiss and adding tongue jackson doesnt know how long they have been laying there making out but someone clearing their throat had him jumping of stiles and on the other side of the room as quickly as possible he sees darek isaac scott erica and boyd standing just inside the doorway  
scott-"so u finally told him then"  
jackson-"I umm what"  
isaac-"dude it was pretty obvious that u liked him jackson I mean seriously dude wherewolves heartbeat speeding up when u see him"  
erica-"the smell of arousal spiking when u watch him cooking or bending over or well anything else he does"  
scott-"pretending u dont care when u saw him having a panic attack or when he gets hurt but the smell of fear and worry coming off u clouds everyone elses"  
boyd-"stiles talks about how big of an ass u r constantly but whenever he said anything bad about u his heartbeat would stutter cus he's lying"  
darek-"what the hell r u doing in my room and y r all these blankets in here"  
stiles and jackson look at eachother faces red from embarrassment  
stiles-"so ur room or my dads not home"  
jackson roles his eyes and starts walking out of the room and into the family room stiles lays there in shock  
scott-"he just got his keys from the bowl think u need to get going bro"  
as fast as he can stiles climbs off the bed pushes past everyone and runs after jackson


End file.
